


Winter in the Mystery Shack

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowing, Felatio, Gay Sex, King Falls Mention, M/M, NSFW, Power Bottom Stan, Rick is hung like a horse, Top Rick Sanchez, bisexual Stanley Pines, blowjob, pansexual Rick Sanchez, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Doofus Rick finds himself stuck in the snowy woods of Gravity Falls, no way to get home and desperate for company. (Oh, Yeah!)





	Winter in the Mystery Shack

By some luck of the draw Rick Sanchez found himself stranded in Gravity Falls, Oregon. His portal gun without charge. He was in a heavily wooded area and decided that the best course of action would be to march his way to the nearest building to seek help. He walked until he came across a large cabin in a clearing, up on the roof were the words “Mystery Shack” which were in turn painted with the gaudiest red glitter paint. He slowly walked up to the door with a sign next to it reading “Gift Shop This Way” with a red arrow pointing towards the door beneath it. Venturing in he discovered that the room was a maze of shelves and racks stocked with all sorts of goods. Primarily bobbleheads of a guy in a suit wearing a fez. His eye was immediately caught by a t-shirt reading, “I survived the MYstERy ShAcK and all I got Was this Silly T-sHirt” written in red  
style font. He grabbed the t-shirt from the rack and marched towards the front counter, which itself was covered in all manner of fake weird taxidermy abominations. Behind the desk sat the human version of the bobblehead man, Stan Pines.

“Just the t-shirt?”  
“Y-yeah, that’s about it. A-and a lighting cord if you have one.”

“A what? What kind of gibberish is that?”

“Y-y’know like a-an Iphone charger.”

“Sorry we don’t carry those, too expensive. T-shirt’s thirty bucks.”

“Jeez, a-a little pricey for a t-shirt i-isn’t it?”

“For a one of the kind t-shirt from the mystery shack? My good fellow, I’d say that no price is too high for such a shirt.”

“Hehehe, y-you’re kinda funny sir…”

“Please, call me Stanley. All my lovers do.”

Rick’s face turned into a beet red sweat covered mess, his thoughts a blur.

“Hey buddy, I’m just yanking yer chain.”, Stan leaned in real close. “But if you’re interested the shack closes for the day in half an hour.”  
“N-noted Stanley.”, Said Rick with a nervous smile.

“See you soon, and you can keep the shirt.”, said Stan with an equally nervous, but nonetheless cheeky grin.

Thirty minutes passed and Rick was nervously standing by himself in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack, nervously tapping the tips of his fingers against one another. Stan strolled out wearing only one of the aforementioned shirts and a pair of vertically striped boxer shorts, which left very little to the imagination as it outlined the shape of his reasonably sized cock. He did a sort of strange sashay as he moved towards Rick, who could feel himself getting tight in his beige trousers.

“Glad to see you could make it.”

“Y-yeah. T-thank you for this. S-Stanley.”

“There’s no need to be bashful doll, just do what feels natural.”, he said as he began to lead him upstairs to his bedroom. Rick could feel his palms getting sweaty as Stan took his hand. They barely made it to the bedroom before they were completely overwhelmed. Rick pinned Stan against the wall, their mouths mashing against one another as their tongues explored the mouths of one another. They could feel their bodies getting hotter. Stan pulled away and got down on his knees. He began to undo Rick’s belt and the button of his trousers, but for the zipper he took it between his teeth and began to slide it down.

“O-oh my god.”, wheezed Rick.

“Flatterer.”

Stan slowly pulled Rick’s VERY impressive member from his grey underwear. Rick looked down at him and his bucked teeth bit into his lower lip as Stan began to stimulate it. He ran his tongue along the shaft of it, causing it to twitch slightly. It began slowly enough, his lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he gave a firm suck before pulling it forth from his mouth with a very audible POP. It drove Rick wild, that sound.

“You like that handsome?”

“YES! Y-yes, v-very much.”

“Hehehe.”

Stan took Rick’s cock like it was nothing, the firm phallus slid deep into his mouth, so far that the tip practically touched the back of his throat. Rick moaned as he felt the inside of Stan’s mouth tighten against his member, and the roughness of Stan’s five o’clock shadow against his crotch. He was close to cumming when Stan stood up and slid off his boxers. Rick knew what to do he knew what Stan wanted. He lifted him up so that his legs rested on his shoulders, and his hands gripped his hips, as the tip of his fully lubricated dick pressed against Stan’s asshole. Stan heard him whisper “1...2...3…” before slamming his massive member into his tight, hairy asshole. The two men groaned and moaned. Rick leaned in close as he slammed harder and harder with each thrust, his bucked teeth nibbling Stan’s left ear as he whispered obscenities to him.

Rick was the first to be brought to orgasm, warm cum sprayed into Stan’s colon and he kept going, it was imperative that he make Stan cum. When Stan came it was accompanied by his semen spraying onto their torsos, soaking their clothes. The two men were left sweating and panting, Rick cuddling close to Stan and feeling safe as Stan wrapped his meaty arms around his frail frame.

“S-so, s-same time next week?”

“Nah, I was thinking that we’d go to Rose’s Diner up in King Falls next week.”

“T-that sounds nice. Y’know you really get into th-the roleplaying aspect.”


End file.
